Freddy Fazbear
Are you ready for Freddy? Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's games, who is the demented killer who lives in the pizza place called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" with his partners, Bonnie and Chica. Life He's an animatronic bear who enjoys nothing more than stuffing anyone he sees into a Freddy Fazbear costume simply because he loves the sound of humans screaming and begging for their lives, and is obviously a cheap knockoff of Chuck E. Cheese. But there's no one he likes to torture moar than the stupid couch potato who foolishly applied for the job as the night security guard. Appearance He may look innocent to little children who like pizza and mutated teddy bears, and he might not seem very threatening to incompetent security guards who just want their $120, but when you're not looking, he will troll you as he sprints down the halls and plays a little jingle that's as creepy as hell. Hobbies Freddy is actually not that hard for a guard to keep in line as long as they frequently watch him on camera, since Freddy does not like to be trolled while he trolls you. But if you run out of power inside the security office, watch out! Without any electricity to watch Freddy or close the doors to block him out, you're completely defensless! Freddy knows this perfectly well, and he'll even torture before he ends your night (and your life) by staring at you and playing that creepy song again. How to avoid Freddy If you ever find yourself in this situation, your best course of action is to play dead. After all, Freddy can't kill you if you're dead, right? Oh, wait...if he thinks you're dead, he'll try to do to you what he does to all the dead bodies—grind you up and make you into a delicious pizza pie! That's right, the main ingredient in Freddy Fazbear's pizza pies is chopped humans!!! >:D The Dark Reality And if you think this is bad enough, have you ever heard that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is also HAUNTED by some kind of Freddy clone that's made of gold, and has no regard for the laws of physics? And that new place that just opened up is the home of an even moar evil version of Freddy? Likes *Stu Pickles * Kids * Singing stupid songs from the '70s. * Hardcore nights of debauchery * Pizza * Killing people at night * The dark * Trolling you * French music * Bonnie * This hot attractive avian bitch * Foxy (sometimes) * Telling BB to inhale his dong * Jas5576 * Getting crunk Dislikes *Enragement Child *Drew Pickles (The Killer) *Harry Krabs (His worst enemy) * Chuck E. Cheese (They're rivals) * This misandrist cockbench * Foxy (it's that stupid fox's fault that Freddy and his friends can't go wherever they want to during the day!) * Being trolled * The Security Guard * Phone Guy (I guess he owes Freddy money or something) * His doppelganger * His other doppelganger * UTUBETROLLPOLICE See also de:Freddy Fazbear Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Dangerous Category:Murderers Category:People who work at Morshu's Island of Lower Prices Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Killers Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Bosses Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Tragic Characters Category:Dumb Robots Category:People who like money Category:Bears Category:Alcoholics Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hated Characters Category:Offensive Category:Pervs Category:Angry Category:RISD